


Like a Princess

by HeartsFate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were being overrun and it's only going to get worse with an actual princess in the damn house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Princess

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, watching as Bucky returns from an early morning jog, yet another black mutt trailing behind him. This was becoming too much. Their home was being infested.

“Steve!”

The exclamation jolts Bucky, the former soldier turning to Sam with a small smirk before he hurries down the hall. 

A calico cat waltzes over, twining itself around his legs. Sam glares down at it. 

“Not you,” he hisses, gently nudging the cat away with his foot. “Steve!”

“I heard you the first time, Sam,” Steve grumbles, walking into the living room with a yawn. “What is it?” He seems unfazed as the calico rubs itself against his legs the moment he enters. Steve scoops up the cat and gently scratches behind the ear. 

Sam’s expression sours, “Traitor.”

“What did I do?”

“He’s a freaking Disney princess,” Sam seethes. 

Steve blinks, “I’m sorry who?”

“Oh don’t you try that. You know very well who,” pointing down the hall to Bucky’s room. “You’re buddy over there. We have five cats of questionable origins, three mutts. No, I’m sorry make that four since he just came back with a new one and a freaking flock of birds somewhere in this damn place. Every time he comes back from a walk or run, he has something new with him. How are you not concerned?”

Steve shrugs, “they really aren’t bothersome. Isn’t that right little Steve?” He holds the calico up, and gently bumps noses with the cat, who replies with a soft mew. 

Sam throws his hands in the air, “am I really the only one worried here? I love animals, don’t get me wrong. But what if the next time he goes out he comes back with a horse? Those things are huge. We’re running out of space here.”

The blond laughs, “We’re in New York, Sam. The likelihood of a stray horse is very slim.”

He pinches the bridge of his nose again, “you’re missing the point, Steve. We’re being overrun by strays. I’m waiting for the day where he sits outside and just sings to draw all the damn animals in New York to him like he’s Snow White.”

“If you have a problem with it then you talk to him,” Steve hands over the little calico and pats Sam’s shoulder. “Personally, I don’t see a problem with having a few pets. Buck’s been doing a good job taking care of them.”

The older man is gone before Sam can reply. He looks down at the little creature commonly known as ‘Little Steve’. “If you have a problem with it then you talk to him,” he mocks, gently scratching under the cat's chin. He will talk to him. Not today, he doesn’t want to start any fights, but tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow.


End file.
